Looking for Starlight
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: "We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."- Oscar Wilde :: Five flavours of RegBarty
1. Goodbye

_This collection is for Amber - I hope you like it, Amber! :)_

**Also for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition (26. "We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."- Oscar Wilde)**

* * *

_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

That's all his mind is saying at the moment. There's a part of him that completely agrees.

He's getting ready to do the unthinkable. He's getting ready to betray the only person he's ever loved – to betray the only chance he'll get to spend the rest of his life by his side.

And the reason he's doing this is for some flimsy chance that he'll be right. That the others will accept him if he brings him that, and more, that they'll let him bring the man lying on his sheets with him.

It's an idiot plan. More likely than not, he'll die in the attempt, die without that beautiful man ever knowing what he did and why.

More likely than not, he'll abandon Barty the way he swore he would never do.

In the end though, he really has no choice. This place gives him Barty, and it's more than he ever expected. But it also takes his soul from him, and he knows he needs to have if he can ever call himself worthy of Barty.

He has to do this.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, leaning over to kiss the sleeping man.

He doesn't know if he'll keep it, but Regulus Black makes his lover a silent promise to be back.

Right now, he has a house-elf to talk to.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review n your way out :)**


	2. Individual

**Also for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition (24. Malfoy Manor)**

* * *

They meet in Malfoy Manor.

It's the first time that Regulus has been invited to a Death Eater meeting, and he's torn between excitement and terror. Meeting the Dark Lord in person is never a good thing – his temper is just too volatile for a person to be assured of surviving after a meeting.

To make matters worse, at least for him, all anyone seems to care about is the fact that he's a Black, or that Sirius is a blood-traitor. He volunteered to join the Death Eaters so that he can have his own identity, apart from his family, but it seems like that's all anyone cares about.

Until he sees him.

He faintly remembers the brunet – the boy is a year older than him, but he's a Hufflepuff, and their paths don't cross very often. It's a shock – not only is the boy from the house of the badger, he's also well known for his family. Unlike Regulus, however, Barty Crouch's father is famous for his sheer hatred of anything and anyone connected to the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters.

The boy is a mystery, and to top it all off, he's obviously been here before. He's comfortable with the Death Eaters in a manner that Regulus isn't, even though he's the one who's related to most of the men present.

And then he approaches him, a hand held out and a gorgeous smile on his face.

"You're Regulus, right?" he asks.

It's the first time someone's referred to him by his name here, instead of just 'Black.' It's the first time that someone's seen him for _him_.

In that moment, he's pretty sure that he's fallen in love.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	3. Friendship

**Also for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition (25. in spite of)**

* * *

By the time Regulus is a sixth year, the only Death Eater still at Hogwarts is Barty. He's the only one left now, having seen even Sirius and his group of friends graduate the year before, taking Severus – possibly his only friend in Slytherin – with them.

It's not the done thing, a Slytherin associating with a Hufflepuff. No one knows where Barty's true loyalties lie – it allows the Dark Lord to have a spy right in the heart of the Ministry's plans – so no one can see that Regulus isn't betraying anyone by talking to him. But he's a Black, and the Slytherins are all terrified by him.

He's the only child of the old purebloods still at Hogwarts, after all.

So no one says anything when he meets Barty in the library, day after day, pretending to study when they're actually talking about Death Eaters and what they plan to do after the Dark Lord wins. And Barty's never been one to care about gossip – his father is perfectly fine with their friendship, believing that he has a spy in the Death Eaters.

That's just another thing they laugh about.

Severus had always been his best friend among the Death Eaters, but Barty is soon becoming the best friend he's ever had. And, of course, he hasn't forgotten about that first meeting at Malfoy Manor – it seems that Regulus is falling just a little bit more in love every time they talk.

And then they're in the middle of the lawn in winter, laughing at the people who fall over in the middle of their attempt to skate on the Black Lake. And before he knows it, Barty is leaning towards him, and their lips touch.

He doesn't know what sparked this – he doesn't know why Barty's doing this. Truth be told, he doesn't care.

The feel of Barty's lips on his is all that matters in the world.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	4. Important

**Also for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition (16. poison)**

* * *

"What about her?" he whispers, struggling to pull himself out of the haze that being in the other boy's embrace pushes himself into.

"Leave her," Barty whispers back, barely throwing a disdainful glance at the crumpled body behind them. "She doesn't matter. Only you do – only _we_ do."

There's a part of him that knows that it's wrong. The body behind them might be that of a Mudblood, but that didn't stop her from being a person.

Being in Barty's arms, however, is so much more important. And Barty always wants him all the more after he's completed a kill…

"I love you, Reg," Barty whispers, tangling his hands in his hair and pulling him closer.

Regulus moans into Barty's mouth, pushing himself closer into him. He's right – the Mudblood doesn't matter at all, not when he compares it to being with Barty.

This, here, with Barty – it's so much more important than anything else can ever be. A Mudblood? It doesn't ever register on Regulus' radar.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	5. Revenge

**Also for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition (46. consequences)**

* * *

They all insisted on telling him that Regulus was a traitor, that he had betrayed the Dark Lord.

Every time Barty heard them say that, he was torn between wanting to laugh scornfully and kill the fool who dared lie to him like that. Unlike the others, he had known Regulus, known him as a person rather than just another Death Eater.

Regulus Black would never have betrayed the Dark Lord, Barty was sure of that. Because betraying him would have meant walking away from Barty purposely, and that was something that Reg would never have ever imagined doing.

The others hated him because of his name; because of the potential he had had to become one of the Dark Lord's most trusted. He would have loved to kill each and every person who dared lie about the only person he had ever loved, but there were too many for even him to destroy.

So, as much as he hated it, he let them live and spew their deceits. He had other things to do – Dumbledore's men had taken his Regulus from him, he just knew that, and they had to pay.

The Dark Lord would deal with that fool Headmaster. Barty? Barty would destroy each and every single person who dared to follow him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
